rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Banon
Summary Banon was a human black wizard, described as a blood mage: a group who use their powers for greed, revenge, hatred, ambition and other evil motives, and crave power above all else. He was played by Rollplay VOD and Youtube Host JP McDaniel, created after JP's previous character, Tudagub, was killed in Week 17. Black wizards are willing to sacrifice those around them for their own ambitions, as stated by a general sense of the class. Normally black wizards are of the chaotic/evil alignment, and it seems Banon was true to type. Banon spoke Common, Elvish and Ogre, and could have learned up to four more languages. He was 6'3, 200 lbs, and 28 years of age (27 starting, but magically aged a year after casting Haste) and had bright blue eyes, which were the first things you tended to notice about him. He had a strong jaw, a light stubble and silver hair. ''Other Notable Traits & Items'' Banon wore casual clothing, which was uncharacteristic of typical black wizards who wear recognizable black robes. He sported tan sandals, medieval cargo pants, a silver shirt, and black clothing with silver finishes. His weapon of choice was a small baton, which, when cast, extended to a staff that allowed him to grow or shrink on command. The staff could also be used to cast Death Gaze. Given its appearance and the power it held, it is possible that the staff could be the preserved eye of a Beholder. ''Key Events Origin Banner banon.jpg Banon.jpg Banon by cpucore-d6cfvzw.jpg His father was a wizard that was murdered by Tudagub's father. Banon's only heirloom, the Boots of Levitation, were stolen by Tudagub's father, and since then Banon's only purpose was to find Tudagub and these boots. Meeting with the Party Week 18, he sailed in to Justar's Bay following the rumors of Bregor and his boys to find Tudagub. Upon hearing that Tudagub had perished from Vincent Longborn, he set out to retrieve his father's Boots of Levitation. Seeing the ashes of said boots, he returned without purpose to the party, and after much debate, he joined. Involving Spells As a wizard, Banon possessed a number of spells. As a Black Wizard, Banon was capable of casting many damaging spells. A master of entropic magic, Banon could amplify the power of a spell by taking a sacrificial life with his dagger, ''Ruin. The blood of an ogre was enough to raise his ability by 4 levels. *'Staff Growth '''cast in Week 18, it was the first spell cast by Banon. It was cast by yelling out the power word "Phun Baba", which was also the power word for Tudagub's pink boots. *'Lance of Disruption''' cast a number of times, dealing the most damage any party member has dealt through its uses over the several weeks he was alive. Heavy Spoilers ''Death In the climax of Week 23, Banon became invisible and claimed the Ring of Three Wishes from a prone Selia. Defying the party and their quest, Banon wished for his father to be returned. As a direct result of the betrayal, Banon had his throat slit and perished in the King's Catacombs. He was buried with his spellbook in a crypt in the Catacombs. Show/Hide Spoiler ''Trivia *Was dubbed "Banner" by Vincent unofficially. *Was initially to be re-rolled as the gnome that stole Tudagub's coin purse, but declined due to the fact that it was a "fucking gnome". *He was a much more serious character than Tudagub ever was. ''Notable Equipment Chronology *''Death Gaze - started with a magical baton that can grow into a staff with the command "Phun Baba." Banon could also grow or shrink himself in size using the baton. **Taken by the party after his demise and sold in Valesburg in Week 24. **Sold a second time in Week 25 (or 26) because it was still listed in the bag of holding. *Armband of Healing - found it when digging up Tudagub but did not keep hold of it. ''Notable Feats and Kills *'5-car Pile-up '- in Week 19 after a setting up a grease trap, Banon unleashed an obliterating Lance of Disruption, killing 5 ogres and severely wounding others for a total of 171 damage. *'Yeilla''' - casually stabbed her in the throat in Week 19 when he became bored and impatient over the party's negotiation of her life Notable Banon/JP Quotes Week 18 *"Phun Baba!" Week 19 *"I simply did what you could not," regarding Yeilla. Week 23 *"Well you've never hesitated to get the fuck out of anywhere, so we're not really worried about that, Abigaël." *"Only my father can save me now. If you kill me, he will definitely kill you." Before his throat was slit. *"I just saved you, Thief, shut the fuck up for five seconds." In response to Abigaël's claim that he was useless. Links *Banon's Current Spell List *Character Sheet Category:Week 18 Category:Week 23 Category:Week 19 Category:Week 20 Category:Week 21 Category:Week 22 Category:Party Member Category:Original Rollplay Player Characters